One Crazy Night
by imatwin247
Summary: Emmett and Bella go out for the night. They have to do certain dares and things get a little to wild. Read and find out exactly how wild. Do the rest of the Cullens find out or does it remain b/t the 2 of them?
1. Chapter 1

22

**Emmett and Bella have one hell of an interesting night. Woo, is she in for a rude awakening. **

**BPOV**

"Bella, my family and I are going hunting for a few hours. Emmett is staying behind since he had gone hunting earlier this week."

"Ugh! Edward, come on! Every time you leave me with him something goes wrong!"

"I'm sorry Bella but we all really need to go hunting. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I thought about it for a minute. I'm being selfish. "You know what, it's fine. You do your own thing and I'll be fine here. I can handle myself, which includes Emmett. Maybe not physically wise but I'll handle it. Don't worry."

"Okay? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Edward, me and Bella will be_ just_ fine," Emmett commented while barging in on our conversation.

"Yeah, see." I had a fake smile on and Edward knew. He chuckled when he saw it.

"And don't worry, I don't really have anything planned for us tonight. Everything will be mellow."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Emmett." He was lying. We all knew it but they all really needed to go hunting.

"Okay Edward, get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll get back." I kissed him, he grabbed me, and kissed me more.

"Alright, break it up."

"Ugh, Emmett, you're so impatient."

"I know. Now get out!"

Edward smiled and they all took off.

About 10 minutes later I was ready to get going.

I started to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm heading home."

"What, no you're not."

"I'll be fine Emmett."

"Bella, I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me. Edward will kill me if I let you leave."

"Oh please Emmett, I survived 17 years without vampire protection, I think I will be okay for a few hours."

"That may be so but if you leave I will no longer exist by tomorrow."

"Emmett, you're like 3x the size of Edward, I think you can take him."

He growled.

"See ya." I started to walk out the door.

"Wait Bella, I have an idea."

Here we go. "What?"

"Alright, bare with me, okay?"

I sighed. "Okay."

"Lets write down crazy things we could do and then put them in a hat and pull out a few. It can be like a game. It can be legal or illegal. No restrictions."

"Emmett, we could get in trouble."

"By who, Edward?"

"Emmett, Edward would never hurt _me_. _You _may have to worry about _him_ but I have to worry about the cops."

"Pfff. Cops. No biggy." He paused. "Okay, Bella, we do what the piece of paper says but if the cops show up during one of the dares then I'll put you on my back and we get the hell out of there. We won't get arrested. Okay?"

"You promise? The last thing I want to do is get arrested."

"Yes, I promise. You won't."

"Deal." He had a smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face or I'm backing out."

He still didn't wipe it off. I don't want to do any of this but if I don't he'll end up locking me in a room and hold me hostage.

"Okay. Write down some ideas and then we'll put them in that hat and whatever we pull out we HAVE to do."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

Emmett and I wrote down 10 ideas each. We put them in the hat. I was scared. I wanted to know what kinds of things he wrote. I guess I'll eventually find out. Great.

"Okay, Bella, you pick the first one. Whatever you pick you have to do."

I was regretting this already. I picked it out. "Go up to someone of the opposite sex on the street and French kiss him/her for 30 seconds. The catch is that your opponent picks the person you have to kiss."

Emmett was grinning.

"This is going to be sweet!"

"Come on Emmett!"

"What? This is child's play compared to what else is in there. I threw some easy ones in there for ya."

"Fine. Lets go to Port Angeles and get this over with."

"Okay, go put on some hot clothes and meet me down here in 10 minutes."

"Okay?"

**EmPOV**

We got to Port Angeles shortly after. I had to bring my video camera. It'd feel wrong if didn't. I'm going to record every minute tonight. I turned on my camera.

We parked the car and started walking down the street. I saw these biker guys coming up. They seemed to be in their 20s. Edward would flip. And I have to say, for humans, they were good looking. Girls would probably say that they are 'hot.'

I stopped Bella from walking. "Okay Bella, you see those guys over there. The one on the end, you have to go kiss him."

"Oh come on Emmett, Edward will flip. Can't I kiss a geeky kid or something? Edward probably wouldn't be as mad."

"Nope. Kissing a geek would be too easy and it wouldn't be enjoyable knowing that Edward wouldn't get furious. Where's the fun in that?" He had an evil smile on his face.

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Okay Bella, there he is. Now, stick out your chest and go over. Tell him the truth. Tell him your friend dared you to kiss the first guy you see on the street and see if he will do it."

"Okay."

I stayed back, leaning on the car, secretly videotaping her. She's approaching him.

_(Talking to the camera throughout story is in italics but also recording conversations)_

"_Okay, so Bella is approaching the biker guy. Her dare was to kiss the first guy she we on the street. I saw that guy and told her to go for it. Let's see how it goes."_ I turned up the volume and zoomed in.

_Bella: "Hi, excuse me."_

_Guy: "Hey cutie." _

_Oh my god, she's blushing. Classic._

_Bella: "I'm going to just be honest (she blushed). Well, my friend dared me to kiss the first guy I saw on the street. You're the lucky guy. So can I kiss you?"_

_Guy: "Hell yeah you can." _

_Bella: "Okay, it has to be 30 seconds and tongue." _

_Guy: "Perfect." _

_Oh my god, she's gonna do it! Holy shit, I can't believe this! Sorry Edward, a dare is a dare._

Bella stood next to him and he put his hand behind her neck. He pulled her toward him. They started to kiss.

_Holy shit! There is major tonguage. Damn Bella._

He started to move his hand down her back but she stopped him before he put it on her ass. But never lost contact with his lips. He grabbed her face to deepen the kiss. Damn.

"_Okay 5 seconds to go. 5…4….3…2…1. Done."_

Bella pulled away and the guy looked like he just came. She opened her eyes. "Thanks." She winked and walked away.

_Damn. Dude, I think the guy just came. Job well done Bella._

I walked up to her.

"Damn Bella, nice job."

She was wiping her lips and I had every minute on tape.

"Thanks, I guess." She paused. "Now it's your turn."

"What was it like?... The kiss?"

"It wasn't Edward I can tell you that much."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that yes it felt good but it had no passion. Passion is needed when kissing."

"So, was the guy a better kisser than Edward? It looked hot and I think you made that guy cum."

"What? Yeah right. I'm sure he's had plenty of other girls. And no, Edward is 100x better at kissing." She looked at the camera, "_Love you."_ I'm sure that was meant for her precious Eddie-Weddie.

"Give me the camera. It's your turn." She took the camera and put it on me. I picked the paper out of the hat.

It says I have to "Go streaking in public."

**BPOV**

I looked at the camera. _"This is awesome. Emmett has to go streaking down Main Street in Port Angeles where there are all restaurants and stores, meaning there will be plenty of people. And he cannot cover himself up."_

I looked at Emmett. He did not look happy.

"Oh stop Emmett, I just had to make out with a guy I didn't know. Edward is going to flip. I think Rosalie will be fine with you running down the street naked. I mean come on, everyone will know what she gets to have in bed every night. Or is there not much there and you're afraid of everyone finding out?" I gave him a smirk.

He looked mad. "Bella, believe me, I'm well-endowed. Too well-endowed maybe." He looked at the camera. _"Only for you babe,"_ meant for Rosalie.

"Fine, then I guess you'll get to share with the world exactly what you're packing. Don't worry, I won't videotape your front, just your back." I started laughing.

He stripped down behind the car. I saw his 'thing.' I gasped.

"Damn Emmett, you weren't lying!" He smirked. I was majorly blushing. I tried to recover myself. I cleared my throat. "I mean, okay, um, wait here, I'm going to go to Main Street and get the camera ready." I couldn't believe I just said that out loud. I feel like my face was on fire.

I spoke into the camera_, "Okay, so I'm waiting for Emmett to come down the street. If the police show up he better bolt. I'll just hang back and act like I don't know him."_ I paused. _"Wait, here he comes…."_

It showed him running down with a smile on his face. _"Oh my god, he's enjoying this. He's nuts."_

Some women were standing on the corner. Emmett ran by and yelled, "See what you like ladies?" and they all giggled. _"That boy better watch his mouth."_

One security guy showed up. _"Oh crap, there's a security guy. Emmett just saw him. He better take off." _I took the camera and followed Emmett some.

I turned the camera to my face. _"Okay, so I have no idea where Emmett is. He took off when a few officers showed up. I'm trying not to look suspicious. Hopefully they don't come over and say anything to me."_ I was walking down the street and then all of a sudden I was pulled into an alley.

I screamed. It was just Emmett. "Geez Emmett, you scared me. We need to get back to the car, the cops are here." I giggled.

"You're still naked."

"Yeah, and you're still beat red." That made me even redder. I hit his arm and then unfortunately had to climb on his back so he could take off running.

We got to the car and Emmett got dressed.

"Okay Bella, I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself but now I get to enjoy the next one. It's your turn." I growled. Ugh.

I put my hand in the hat to pick a piece of paper. "It says I have to… Oh my god Emmett no way."

"Bella, read it out loud so our viewers know what it says."

"The only viewers of this video better be just you and me. Though I highly doubt that will happen."

"Bella, just read the damn paper."

"Fine! It says that I have to 'go into a strip club and pole dance'." My face turned beat red so I put my hands over my face.

"Emmett! I can't do this."

"What? You're 18 and so am I, so we can both get in. I'll pay the guy to let you use the underwear and to dance for a few minutes."

"I can't believe this is happening. I'll suck at it anyways."

"Just stop blushing and drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's rum and coke. I had it prepared just incase. Just drink some. You dance better when you're tipsy. I remember."

"Fine, maybe it will cool my nerves so I don't look like a moron up there. I don't even know how to pole dance."

"Don't worry, it will come naturally. And I'll throw some money on stage to show that you have some fans. If they see the people all railed up then maybe they'll find you a permanent job there." He smirked at me.

"Emmett, I don't think that'd go over so well for me."

"Hey, you never know."

"Oh please. One, I don't have the boobs or the ass for it. Two, I am too shy for that. Three, I can't even dance and there is no way I'm getting drunk every night just so I can dance in front of people. Four, Edward would never let me do it. And five, who knows how dangerous this is. Half the women in there have body guards." I pondered. "Though it does pay good money. And I need money for college. I'm like basically broke so it'd totally help out a lot."

"There you go, see, now you have motive."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"If you decide to do it, I can pull some strings."

"Okay, okay. Now lets get on with this dare."

We pulled up to a building. "Okay, here it is."

"Do you come here a lot Emmett?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

We walked in. The bouncer was there.

"Oh hey Emmett, what's up man?"

I whispered to Emmett, "Oh so you don't come here a lot but the bouncer knows who you are?" I gave him a smirk.

"Just be quiet Bella."

"You be quiet," I snapped back.

He growled at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was nighttime so the place was getting crowded. Now I'm freaking out. I just want to run out of there.

"Hey Dan. This is my brother's girlfriend, Bella. She wants to try dancing tonight. I'll pay ya." The guy paused eyeing me up and down.

"Take off your coat and show me your ass and tits."

Wow this isn't uncomfortable. I was already blushing and haven't even started dancing yet.

"Okay Emmett, deal. She can do one song."

He looked at me. "Okay Bella, go in the back. Ask for Britney. She'll get you something to wear." I nodded and headed to the back.

I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm going to make a fool of myself. I was feeling a little tipsy which helped. But it was just cooling my nerves. I didn't feel like I was drunk which was good, I guess.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Is Britney here? I was told to come back and ask Britney for an outfit to wear."

"Yes, I'm Britney. Here, come with me. I'll find you something."

Geez, Britney had a nice ass and big boobs. I looked like a twelve-year-old boy next to her.

"Here honey, pick from any of these."

Geez, there was so many different styles. I'm not sure what to pick.

"Oh, I guess I can wear this one?" I have no idea.

Britney came over.

"Oh, here take this one. It was a bra that was baby blue but was lace and held so tight my boobs to the point that they were practically bursting at the seems. The outline of it was all white. Britney put some fake light blue strands in my hair. The bottoms were this tiny skirt that was barely covering anything. It was also baby blue with different white outlines on it, with the layered ruffles. You could totally see my ass in it. The waistline was all the way down, literally right above my, you know. Boy am I glad I shaved everything yesterday. Then she put dark eyeliner, mascara, and dark eye shadow on my eyes. She gave me white high stockings that went from my feet all the way up to above my knees. She also gave me white stilettos to match it. She added some pink lipstick and she was done. I looked in the mirror and I got to say, I looked hot. "Stripper-hot."

I am so nervous! Like totally.

The announcer came on.

"Alright gentleman, the next dancer is our special guest from Forks, Washington, Ms. Bella Swan!"

Holy Shit.

I opened the curtain and walked out trying to be sexy. Apparently it was working because all the men were cheering. I, of course, heard Emmett yelling like a maniac.

Here we go.

**EmPOV**

I still had the camera rolling. I was so not going to miss this. I talked to the camera throughout her performance as a commentary.

_Okay, here she comes._

I began to cheer very loudly.

Damn, look at the way she's walking. She's looking hot!

_Damn Edward, she is looking hot. You need to get her that outfit. If you don't, I am. _

She tussled her hair. Now she's crawling across the floor. I have front row. Yay!

People are throwing money already. I have some; if she comes near me I'm going to put some in her waistband.

"Hey sexy, I've got a treat for you," I yelled. I loved playing this up.

Oh man she's coming over. She's putting on a sexy smile. Go Bella!

_She's crawling over. _

She is right in front of me. I zoomed up on her boobs and then pulled back.

"Damn Bella." She winked.

She pulled my face to hers and I turned the camera to show her and me. She licked from the side of my jaw until the top of my cheek. Holy shit!

Then she whispered, "Now put the money in my waistband." But instead I slipped it in her bra right where her cleavage is. She started to blush and crawled back to the center of the stage. I zoomed up on her ass.

I think the camera caught her whispering.

_Man Edward, that was insane! Did you see what she did with her tongue? She could be doing that to your whole body! Just give it up man! You know you want to! And did you see her boobs. Hot. Sorry Rose. Look at that ass Eddie boy. _Man this was awesome!

Then she got up and walked over to the pole.

_Here we go guys. _

She put her back to it and slid from the standing position to where her ass almost touched the floor. Her ass was rubbing the pole the whole time. And then she went back up. She had her finger in her mouth biting it as though she was embarrassed with what she was doing. She put on an innocent face. She's a natural.

_I bet you wish that pole were you, don't you Edward? I would if I were you. _I laughed.

She turned around and put her one hand on the pole. She started to lean back with her knees bent some to where her head almost touched the floor. As she brought herself up she flung her body forward. It looked as though she humped the pole.

_Holy shit! _

She straddled the pole with her one leg and gripped it with her ankle. Then she held onto it and swung her body around it. Talk about sexy. She stopped when she twisted all the way around and gently laid herself on the ground.

I turned the camera to look at my face. _Damn Edward, are you sure she's never done this before? Because she totally looks like she has._

She continued to dance for another few minutes. Toward the end of the song she crawled around the stage and the men were sticking money in her top and waistband. She tussled her hair, waved goodbye, and then strutted her stuff until she went behind the curtain.

_Oh my god Edward, your lady is wild! I'm going to go meet her backstage and do a little interview with her before she changes. _

I walked around the stage and went backstage.

I continued to have the camera on…

"Bella!"

"Oh my god Emmett that was crazy!"

"Bella, no lie, you were awesome!"

"What, seriously? I felt foolish."

"Believe me you were anything but."

"At least I didn't make an idiot of myself in front of all those guys."

"No way! I'm just glad I'm here. Who knows what kind of crazies that will be waiting for you outside? Don't worry, I've got your back."

"Well you better. You're the one that got me into this."

"Hey, at least now you know you're great at pole dancing and that you may have a better paying job. Oh, by the way, I'm going to set up a pole in Edward's room for ya."

"Please Emmett, they wouldn't hire me. Do you see my boobs?" She disregarded the pole in Edward's room comments. She was more interested in the job remark.

I looked down at her chest and pointed the camera to them too. "Oh yeah, I see them."

"Shut up Emmett. I meant that they're not even close to being a D, why would they hire me?"

The manager of the show came over.

"Bella! That was amazing. Did you see those guys out there, they were going nuts for you."

She was blushing. She never was one that liked compliments.

"The blushing is cute. Keep it."

"Well, it's not something I can get rid of." She blushed and he laughed.

"Here's my card. Call me if you're interested."

She looked in shock and confused. "Really?" She didn't believe it.

"Oh yeah. I'm serious. Just let me know and the job is yours."

"Sure. Let me think about it."

He nodded and then walked away.

"I told you they'd like you."

"Believe me, I'm more than surprised. I can't believe that I didn't fall in those heels. Are you sure this isn't a joke? Cause if so, it's a really mean one."

"No it's not a joke. I'm serious too. I should have thought about that. Damn."

"Doesn't matter, Edward would never let me do this."

"Bella, you can do whatever the hell you want. If you want I could be your bodyguard. It will give me an excuse to come here ever night." Hell yeah. _It would be for work purposes Rosie. Love you._

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. Now, go get dressed so we can get going. Oh and bring that outfit with you."

"No Emmett. It's not mine."

"Just do it!"

She growled. Haha.

_Man Edward, you've got yourself a feisty one. Wait until you get her in the sack… Woo, she may even be able to tire__ you__ out._


	2. Chapter 2

21

**Find out what else Emmett has in story. **

**Do things go too far? **

**Do the Cullens find out about their wild night or does it remain between Emmett and Bella? **

**BPOV**

Wow, I can't believe I just did that. Was I really that good or was Emmett just messing with me?

I walked outside and Emmett was there. He still had that damn camera rolling. Doesn't it ever die? He probably either brought batteries or another camera. I wouldn't be surprised.

We started walking to the car. "Hey, Emmett, one good thing about this was that I made 200 dollars from one dance! Sweet. Now I can get the car fixed."

He laughed. "Bella why don't you just let Edward buy you a new car?"

"No way. That's your family's money. I'm not letting him just buy me a car. I can pay for it myself." She paused. "I know if Edward ever sees this he's going to be pissed at me for saying that but it's how I feel. So…"

"Geez Bells, any girl would be ecstatic for their boyfriend to buy them a car. Edward sure picked a rare one."

I blushed.

Then a drunken man came walking over.

"Hey Baby, you were lookin' hot tonight."

I didn't say anything.

"Why don't you give me another dance? I'll pay you extra. Come on, give daddy some lovin'."

I just started walking again. But then the guy got closer to me.

He grabbed my arm. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Emmett growled and grabbed the guy by this throat.

"Back off dude! Now!" Then Emmett threw him backward. It wasn't too hard but just enough to scare him off.

Emmett took my arm and we started walking to the car.

"Damn Emmett. I guess you're right. I will need you as my bodyguard."

"Hell yeah. You give me your hours and I'm here." He winked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Emmett make sure you erase this from the video."

"Sure, sure." I saw him turn the camera and say, _No I'm not._

"Emmett! What the hell? You just said!"

"Oh calm down, like you thought I was going to tell the truth."

"Edward is going to be furious."

"Whatever. He'll get over it. Nothing happened to you so we're good."

"Okay, whatever. It's your head if he freaks."

"Fine."

We got in the car.

"Okay Emmett. Your turn. Pick."

It says, "I have to sneak into a girl's house and steal her panties without her knowing."

"Easy. Lets do this!"

"What? What do you mean 'easy'?"

"Uh, Bella. I know how to be super quiet."

"Damn it. I didn't even think of that. Maybe they'll see you."

"Doubt it. Now, do I get to pick the house?"

I pondered. "Okay fine. But it has to be someone our age. I mean my age. I'm not sure how many people would still be alive if they were your age." I laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Okay, I have just the girl."

"Really? That fast?"

"Oh definitely."

"Oh um, okay. Where is it?"

"It's in Forks."

"Okay, let's head there now."

"Bella, wake up."

"What? We're in Forks already?" I must have fallen asleep. He had the camera in his hand.

"Emmett did you video tape me sleeping?"

"What? No way. I'm not wasting my battery time for that. Edward may like to watch you sleep but I sure in hell don't."

"Thanks Emmett." I was fixing my hair and clothes since it scrunched up while I slept.

"Okay Bella, it's around the corner."

"Okay." I started to look around. "Wait, Emmett, this is my neighborhood."

"I know."

"Whose house are you breaking into?"

He just looked at me.

"Emmett?" He still looked at me. Oh my god is he serious! "Emmett, are you freakin' breaking into_ my_ house?"

"You said."

"That's cheating!"

"No it's not. You said that I could pick any girl's house that is _your _age."

"Ugh!" I growled.

"You need to be more detailed with how you word your dares."

"Emmett I don't want you to touch my panties."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll pick the slutiest pair. I'll make you look good in front of Edward."

"What the hell Emmett? I don't have slutty panties."

"Oh please, I'm sure you have a matching set you're just dying to put on for Edward. When the hell is that boy going to let him see you naked anyways? Any guy would be dying for a girl to sleep with him and here he is just letting a fine piece of ass be untouched. Damn shame."

"Shut up Emmett. He's doing it for good reasons. And don't call me a 'fine piece of ass', what's wrong with you?"

"Pff, don't get mad at me. I'm just speaking the truth."

Before I could say anything we were at my house.

"Okay Emmett, I don't want you to go through my drawers. I'll tell you what drawer to look in. It's in…" He cut me off.

"Nope, no need Bella. I know which drawer it is."

"What? How do you know what drawer it is?" What the hell?

He just gave me this grin and stuck out his tongue in an 'I'm a sneak' kind of way.

"Oh my god Bella you're blushing like mad."

"Just go do it. And leave the camera here!"

"Fine, fine."

I picked up the camera.

_Edward, I'm so sorry about the dancing and the kissing. I know you'll be mad, just promise not to be too mad at me, please? Ugh he's back. _

"Emmett, did you get them?"

"Oh yeah, look." He held them up. They were from Victoria Secret. They were laced. The panties are the kind that covers only half your ass, showing the bottom cup of your ass, and they were navy blue. I know Edward likes that color on me.

"Emmett, stop showing them to the camera!" I paused. "And why did you have to pick these ones? It was for Edward to only see. Now I have to go get a new pair so he's surprised. Thanks a lot!"

"So you haven't worn them yet? What kind do you have on now?" He started to childishly play with my waistband with his one hand trying to look.

He tickled me. "Ah! Emmett stop! Ha ha ha!"

He kept laughing. "I haven't shown Edward my panties yet, there is no way I'm letting you see them first."

He held them up. "Um, Bella you just did." He laughed.

I grabbed them. "Damn it. Shut up Emmett and drive." I was blushing like mad.

"Okay Bella, your turn. Pick."

I put my hand in the hat and picked.

It says, "Stand on a street corner in slutty clothes and pretend to be a prostitute. You have to stand there until you get a customer but then after they make an offer, your opponent will step in as your pimp and pull you away."

"What! No way Emmett. I'm not going to try and be a prostitute. It's illegal."

"Bella, when we started this, we said illegal or legal."

"But a prostitute?"

"Hey I broke the law too. I just broke into someone's house and ran naked down the street."

"Emmett! That was my house! And I knew you were in there!"

"Hey, the law is the law. I didn't write it. I just follow it."

"Oh yeah? You really showed your following skills tonight." I rolled my eyes and growled. He just laughed.

"Here, your clothes are in this bag."

"Emmett, are these the clothes I wore tonight while dancing?"

"Yeah, I thought you may need them. Precautionary reasons."

"See, seems like there's another act of theft to add to the sheet."

"Oh stop Bella. You're just are scared of doing the dare."

"Hell yeah I'm scared! Do you know the kind of trouble I could get in?"

"Bella. I'll be there. I'll pretend to be your pimp and I'll stand to the side. You just work the street and get a customer."

I wanted to die. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"I know a spot."

"And why do you know a spot where prostitutes work the street?"

"Bella, this isn't about me so stop with the questions." I just giggled and he gave me an evil stare. I'm sure Rose will be happy about his knowledge of this location.

"Now get in the back and change."

"Just don't look."

"Fine Bella. But I just seen you practically naked so I don't know why you're embarrassed."

"Because I am! So don't look in your mirror."

"Fine."

I started getting changed.

"Bella, I think Edward will like those pink panties you're wearing now." He laughed.

"What?" I asked in shock. "Emmett I said don't look!" He laughed.

"Okay, we're here."

"Emmett I'm scared."

"Stop being a baby."

"Wow thanks Emmett. You're so considerate." I was dreading this.

He was video taping every single moment of all of this. Ugh.

"Okay, Bella, stand over there on that corner. Just look sexy and wait for someone to pull up."

"How am I supposed to 'look sexy'?"

"I don't know Bella. Just do some of the stuff you did earlier."

"Whatever. Emmett it's so cold out."

"Exactly." He looked at my boobs.

I covered up my breasts. "Ew Emmett you're horrible." He was laughing.

"Hey you can't hide those babies. You need them to drag in customers."

I stood there for a few minutes and then a car pulled up.

"Hi cutie, how you doin' tonight?"

"I'm good, thanks baby." I sound ridiculous. This guy looks sketchy. He's gross. I don't know how actual prostitutes do this.

"So what's your price?" Shit. Price. We didn't talk about that.

"Um, sex is 50, blow job is 30, and hand job is 20." Ugh, I'd ask for way more than that if I were going to do anything with this guy.

"Okay, I'll take the blow job."

"Um, okay."

Then two cop cars came out of nowhere. The driver started getting out.

Oh my god this was a sting! "Emmett where are you? Emmett!" I was screaming for him but I didn't see him.

"Ma'am put your hands over your head and stay still," the officer demanded.

Holy shit. Where is Emmett? I just want to cry.

**EmPOV**

_Okay so Bella is at the street corner waiting for a customer. Oh wait, look, there's her first customer. Lets see how she does. _

_Okay, she asked for a cheap price but who cares. If I were her pimp I'd be pissed. She probably has no idea the price range. _Wow me saying this out loud is making me sound like I know the price range and know details of this 'line of work.' I need to just stop talking.

_Holy shit. The police! They must have been hiding down the street. I didn't hear any of them talking. What the F! _

I was speaking out loud this whole time.

_Shit. Shit. What the hell do I do?_

_She's yelling my name. I can't just go out there. She looks scared shitless. _

They put her in the car and it's driving away. What do I do?

I started the car and followed them. I'm going to have to break into someone's car, steal it, and ram it into the police car. Then I'll get out of the car, break her out of the cop car and get the hell out of there.

So I did what I had planned. I got her out, ran down the street to our parked car and booked it. I had the camera still rolling.

She was crying.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! I just got put in a freakin' police car! You are so lucky they didn't process any information yet. I could have been charged with prostitution!"

"I'm sorry Bella. Just calm down."

"You fuckin' calm down! You may think this is all a joke but I almost got arrested and you think it's no big deal." She started to really cry.

"That's because it's not. We got out of there and they won't know it's us."

"Just drop it. I don't want to play this game anymore."

"What, why?" What the hell?

She looked at me. "Are you serious? Why not? Uh, because I am dressed like a whore and I almost ruined my life tonight! That's why."

It was silent for a minute or two. "Emmett can you please just take me back to your house so I can go to sleep. It's like 2am and I'm really tired."

"Fine. Fine. Party pooper."

She had her eyes closed and her head rested against the window. "Please Emmett, just stop." Damn cops had to ruin everything.

I drove her to my house. I smiled. She didn't know but everyone else was home. I could hear them and everyone was downstairs. Earlier Edward called to ask where we were and I told him we went to a late night movie and we'd be home soon.

"Bella wake up we're home." She still looked good. She fixed her hair so it wasn't everywhere and her makeup was decent even though she was crying. She still had her outfit on so this was going to be great.

We both walked in. She had no idea they were there. I walked behind her.

"Emmett can we not tell Edward about this and you erase that damn tape?"

She stopped walking near the doorway. "Damn it. Emmett, can you fix my bra clips, it's too tight. They came undone." She had her hands on her boobs so the top didn't fall off. "That's why my boobs are practically busting that the seems." While I was fixing this, I knew everyone was looking but I continued to make comments as though I didn't see them.

"Damn Bella, it's so tight." I tried not laughing.

"Emmett, just do it. I don't want to end up flashing you. You got to see my panties and now you want to see my boobs, not two in one night." We both started laughing.

We started walking again. "Bella, I still can't believe you licked my…" I stopped talking when she stopped in the living room. She just realized everyone was here.

Everyone was scanning her body and what she was wearing. I couldn't stop smiling. Edward's eyes were huge. She looked down at herself and then back up. She ran behind me so they couldn't see her.

"Emmett! What the hell, you knew they were home?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett, give me your shirt."

"What? No way. You look hot."

I turned to everyone. They still looked shocked. They had no idea what the hell was going on.

"What is going on? Bella why are you dressed like that?" Edward looked furious. Damn.

I ignored his question.

"Guys, you think she looks hot now. Wait until you see what she did tonight. Oh my god she was wild. Edward, man, woo… just wait until you see."

I had the camera in my hand.

Bella came out form behind me. "No Emmett, don't show anyone!" She kept trying to jump to get the recorder out of my hand.

"Bella, you may not want to do that."

"What?" Then she noticed. When she'd jump her boobs would bounce and then her skirt would go up a little, showing everyone her stripper-panties.

She blushed and got behind me.

"Bella, why are dressed like that out in public?" Edward wanted answers.

"Um, it's a long story. I was dared to go to a strip club and… well, pole dance."

He stood up. "What? You danced at a strip club?" His head looked like it was going to explode.

"Edward, she didn't just pole dance, she rocked those guys' worlds! Yo, she even got physical with one of them." I stuck out my tongue and moved my eyebrows up and down. Haha!

"Shut up Emmett. I wasn't that good." She turned her view from me back to Edward and everyone else. "And I didn't get physical with anyone. I just licked Emmett's face to get the crowd railed up." Edward's eyes were filled with rage. I'm not sure if it was better that it was me or he wished it was someone else. Mmm.

I laughed. "I was her number one fan. Plus I stuck some money in her bra, to get her fans goin'. See like this…" I took out a 20 and put it in her bra.

"Emmett, get off! No more." I just laughed.

"More?" Edward asked. He wanted answers.

Bella cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. The guys at the place, including Emmett, gave me money."

"Pff, Bella, they didn't _give_ you money. Not in the way you're saying it." She hit me. "What she means is that they stuck money in her bra and her panties." I laughed again and she hit me. "What? Hey. You made good money didn't you? And you got a job offer. You should be thanking me." I winked at her.

"Please Emmett, don't start. Not tonight." I didn't say anything, just kept laughing to myself.

She looked exhausted and mortified. I don't think she could handle any more. She was ready to stomp away. "Wait, Bella, take your panties too."

Her face was beat red. She walked back over to me. "Emmett, give me those! Stop!"

I wouldn't give them to her. Instead I threw them at Edward and he caught them. He looked at them, not believe he had Bella's laced panties in his hands.

She looked like she wanted to die. She walked over to him and took them from his hands. Everyone had a better look at her boobs and ass now. And I have to say for someone that is as clumsy as she is, she was walking pretty damn good in those heels.

She held out her panties. "You know what Emmett, that's the last time you're ever in my bedroom!" I just laughed. And then thought, shit, Rose is going to be so pissed at me beyond imaginable.

Then she stomped upstairs in her stripper outfit. As she walked up the stairs I yelled, "You had put on a great show tonight Bella! I'll call Frank tomorrow and tell him you're interested in his line of work!"

"No you will not!"

"Hell yeah I am!"

Then she screamed and slammed the door.

"Emmett, what the fuck? What the hell was that all about?" Edward asked.

"Wait Edward, you all have to watch this with me. It's awesome. It's everything me and Bella did tonight."

I looked at Edward. "Edward, whatever you do, just promise me you won't kill me or Bella until after the video is done."

He didn't say anything but I knew he wouldn't… yet at least. "Okay. Lets get this puppy started."

I was so excited.

**Please leave reviews!**

**Do you want to hear Edward's POV or continue the story with what happens after this? Leave comments and let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

18

**This is Edward's point of view about Bella's fun night out with Emmett. Well, was supposed to be fun. **

**Ps – So sorry it's taken me so long to write! Hope you all forgive me! ;) **

**An individual apology to GallagherBlackthorneZammie. Promised that I'd have it up yesterday and I didn't. Sorry again! **

**EPOV**

I just called Emmett and he said they went to a midnight show and they'll be home soon. I was a little worried since its 2am and they weren't home but at least I'm reassured now. I'm really excited to see her. I can't wipe the smile off of my face.

I heard him pull up. I waited in the living room with the rest of my family. They had a movie on but I paid no attention to it.

I heard them come in the front door. But Bella's shoes sounded different. They sounded like high-heels. Why is she wearing heels?

I heard Bella speak. I don't think she realizes we are home. "Emmett, can we not tell Edward about this and you erase that damn tape?"

What does she want to hide from me? And why? And what tape?

I saw her in the distance, stopping at the doorway. She doesn't see me yet.

"Damn it. Emmett, can you fix my bra clips, it's too tight. They came undone." Bra clip? What the fuck is she talking about? She had her hands on her boobs so the top didn't fall off. "That's why my boobs are practically busting that the seems." Why is she dressed like that?

I heard Emmett comment back. "Damn Bella, it's so tight." I growled.

"Emmett, just do it. I don't want to end up flashing you. You got to see my panties and now you want to see my boobs, not two in one night." They both started laughing.

Why the hell did he see her panties? And why did she say 'not two in one night' as though he'll get to see her breasts another night? I'm so confused!

They began walking again. "Bella, I still can't believe you licked my…" They both stopped and looked at us. What the fuck did she lick? She just realized everyone was here.

"Emmett! What the hell, you knew they were home?,,, Emmett, give me your shirt."

"What? No way. You look hot."

We all just stared. We didn't know how to react.

"What is going on? Bella why are you dressed like that?"

"Guys, you think she looks hot now. Wait until you see what she did tonight. Oh my god she was wild. Edward, man, woo… just wait until you see." He had a camera in his hand. What the hell?

Bella came out form behind him. "No Emmett, don't show anyone!" She kept trying to jump to get the recorder out of his hand.

"Bella, you may not want to do that."

"What?" Then she noticed. When she'd jump her boobs would bounce and then her skirt would go up a little, showing everyone her stripper-panties. Oh my god I'm getting hard. I need to get a hold of myself.

She blushed and got behind him.

"Bella, why are dressed like that out in public?"

"Um, it's a long story. I was dared to go to a strip club and… well, pole dance."

I stood up. I am beyond pissed. "What? You danced at a strip club?"

"Edward, she didn't just pole dance, she rocked those guys' worlds! Yo, she even got physical with one of them."

"Shut up Emmett. I wasn't that good… And I didn't get physical with anyone. I just licked Emmett's face to get the crowd railed up." She licked his face?

I laughed. "I was her number one fan. Plus I stuck some money in her bra, to get her fans goin'. See like this…" He took out a 20 and put it in her bra.

"Emmett, get off! No more."

"More?" What the hell?

Bella cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. The guys at the place, including Emmett, gave me money."

"Pff, Bella, they didn't _give_ you money. Not in the way you're saying it." She hit me. "What she means is that they stuck money in her bra and her panties." Emmett laughed and she hit him. "What? Hey. You made good money didn't you? And you got a job offer. You should be thanking me." What the hell is going on?

"Please Emmett, don't start. Not tonight."

Bella started to walk away. I need to find out what is going on and how this all started and why the hell she went along with this. "Wait, Bella, take your panties too."

Her face was beat red. She walked back over to him. "Emmett, give me those! Stop!" Panties?

He threw them at me. I can't believe I have Bella's panties in my hand.

She ran over to me and took them from my hands. Wow, I can really see her boobs and ass. She's gorgeous.

She held out her panties. "You know what Emmett, that's the last time you're ever in my bedroom!" He was in her bedroom?

Then she stomped upstairs in her stripper outfit.

"You had put on a great show tonight Bella! I'll call Frank tomorrow and tell him you're interested in his line of work!"

"No you will not!"

"Hell yeah I am!"

Then she screamed and slammed the door.

"Emmett, what the fuck? What the hell was that all about?" Edward asked.

"Wait Edward, you all have to watch this with me. It's awesome. It's everything me and Bella did tonight. Whatever you do, just promise me you won't kill me or Bella until after the video is done."

I didn't know what to say. I'm sure I'll have a lot to say after I watch this video.

"Okay. Lets get this puppy started."

So the video starts off explaining them doing dares, etc. Emmett fast-forwarded to when they're ready to doing the dares.

Okay so Bella picked the first dare.

"_Go up to a guy on the street and French kiss him for 30 seconds. The catch is that your opponent picks the person you have to kiss."_

What? I don't think so! I growled.

"Shh Edward, this is only the beginning," Emmett commented when he heard me.

"Emmett how did I not see any of this?" Alice asked.

"Probably because we chose to do each of these things at the last minute."

Emmett better pick someone innocent looking.

"_Okay Bella, you see those guys over there. The one on the end, you have to go kiss him." _

Ugh! That guy is older and threatening. I am not going to lie, I am beyond jealous right now.

"_Oh come on Emmett, Edward will flip. Can't I kiss a geeky kid or something? Edward probably wouldn't be as mad." _

Oh hell yeah I am going to flip.

"_Nope. Kissing a geek would be too easy and it wouldn't be enjoyable knowing that Edward wouldn't get furious. Where's the fun in that?" _

"God damn it Emmett!" He just laughed.

Ugh that guy is eyeing her up and down.

"Ugh! What the hell! She's kissing another guy Emmett!" I yelled.

"Hey, she is the one doing the kissing, not me." He looked at Rose. "I can promise you baby, I didn't kiss anyone. Bella unfortunately ended up doing all the wild stunts tonight. It was awesome."

He tried gripping her ass! I growled louder.

"_What was it like?... The kiss?"_

"_It wasn't Edward I can tell you that much." _

"_What does that mean?" _

"_It means that yes it felt good but it had no passion. Passion is needed when kissing." _

"_So, was the guy a better kisser than Edward? It looked hot and I think you made that guy cum." _

Cum?

"_What? Yeah right. I'm sure he's had plenty of other girls. And no, Edward is 100x better at kissing." _

At least she said that I am an extremely better kisser than he is. That's something. But she is not off the hook.

I heard Bella yell from upstairs, "Emmett you better not be showing that video!"

"I'm not Bella, calm down!" She slammed the door again.

I'm just going to give her some time to cool down. Me going upstairs will be pointless right now.

Now it was Emmett's turn.

Emmett's dare was to go streaking. Ugh, no one wants to see that.

He didn't get tortured. He enjoyed showing off his manhood.

He stripped right in front of Bella. What the hell?

"What the hell Emmett? Stripping right in front of her?"

"What? She wants to see a naked man, she got to." He winked at me. Ass.

Bella just gasped.

"_Damn Emmett, you weren't lying!"_ He smirked to her response. She's blushing. She didn't realize that she just said that out loud.

"_I mean, okay, um, wait here, I'm going to go to Main Street and get the camera ready." _She is so embarrassed.

Well that's just great. The first live penis she sees is my freakin' brother's. I just wanted to scream. And apparently she's impressed with what he's got. Fantastic.

"Edward, don't get mad at me. You're the one who is waiting to show her yours and apparently it seems that she was impressed with what I've got." He was enjoying this.

"Shut up Emmett."

"I'm just going to fast forward through this. You're going to love the next dare. Keep your eyes wide Edward."

_Bella just picked out her piece of paper. "It says I have to… Oh my god Emmett no way."_ She seems in shock. What could it possibly say?

"_Bella, read it out loud so our viewers know what it says." _

"_The only viewers of this video better be just you and me. Though I highly doubt that will happen." _

"_Bella, just read the damn paper." _

"_Fine! It says that I have to 'go into a strip club and pole dance'."_ Her face turned beat red.

I can't believe she is going to do this! She needs to learn how to go against peer pressure.

"_Emmett! I can't do this." _

"What the hell Emmett? You took Bella to a strip club and she danced? In front of a bunch of gross men?"

"Hey, I was part of that crowd!"

"Exactly." I gave him an evil smirk.

"Besides, she was a natural. Pure hotness." He smirked back. I do not like this** at all.**

I growled.

"Edward, just watch, it's awesome." He was so freakin' excited.

Bella came downstairs in pajamas.

"What's going on Emmett, you said you wouldn't show anyone!"

"Please Bella, you should know by now that I lie. Just sit down and watch."

She sat down next to me with her head on my shoulder. She whispered, "I'm so sorry Edward."

"Not now love." I didn't want to fight right now. It's late, she should be in bed but I know she would refuse to go up.

"Okay, Bella, keep quiet, we're getting to the big show."

She kept repeating "no" to herself.

They were about to go into the strip club now. Ugh.

Emmett was speaking to her. _"Don't worry, it will come naturally. And I'll throw some money on stage to show that you have some fans. If they see the people all railed up then maybe they'll find you a permanent job there." _He smirked at her.

"Hell no is she getting a job there!"

"_Emmett, I don't think that'd go over so well for me." _

"_Hey, you never know." _

"_Oh please. One, I don't have the boobs or the ass for it. Two, I am too shy for that. Three, I can't even dance and there is no way I'm getting drunk every night just so I can dance in front of people. Four, Edward would never let me do it. And five, who knows how dangerous this is. Half the women in there have body guards." _She paused. _"Though it does pay good money. And I need money for college. I'm like basically broke so it'd totally help out a lot." _

I looked at her. "Bella, you are beautiful, no matter the size of your breasts or ass." She blushed. "And you are most definitely not getting a job there." She put her finger on my lips as though she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Shh..." I didn't feel like talking about it tonight either.

"If you need money for college I will pay." I wanted to let her know she has alternatives.

"No you will not Edward. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

The guy said hi to Emmett. "Emmett, how come you know the guy?"

"Shh, no talking with the movie on." He didn't want to answer the question. I chuckled to myself. He'll have to answer to Rose later. That's a punishment right there.

"_Hey Dan. This is my brother's girlfriend, Bella. She wants to try dancing tonight. I'll pay ya." _

The guy paused eyeing her up and down.

"_Take off your coat and show me your ass and tits."_

He's a jerk looking at her like she's just a body for money, not an actual human being.

"Ugh, that was so uncomfortable," she added as she saw him looking at her body, examining it.

I put my arm around her. I should be mad at her but we can discuss it tomorrow.

Emmett paused it and turned to everyone.

"Okay everyone, you're in for a real treat. You all get to see Bella pole dance and crawl around the stage. It's hot." He looked at her, "Bella are you sure you want to be here for this? You need to keep quiet!"

"Whatever Emmett, just push play, you're gonna do it anyways."

He was so excited.

"Edward, I'm sorry," is all she whispered right before he pushed play.

I looked back at the screen. I was actually nervous.

Emmett kept talking to the camera as it focused on Bella.

_Okay, here she comes. _Emmett was cheering really loudly.

I gasped. Bella heard. She looks amazing.

"This is so embarrassing. I look horrible," is what Bella whispered to herself.

"Bella you look so sexy." She blushed. That made me smile.

_Damn Edward, she is looking hot. You need to get her that outfit. If you don't, I will. _

Oh my god she is crawling across the floor. She's never acted like this before.

"_Hey sexy, I've got a treat for you,"_ Emmett yelled.

_She's crawling over. _

"Did you really have to zoom in on my boobs like that Emmett?"

"Shh." Emmett was so zoned into it.

"_Damn Bella."_ She winked at him. She kept blushing and hiding her face against my chest.

She just pulled Emmett's face to her and she licked his face. Holy shit!

"Bella, I still can't believe you licked my face. Classic."

That should be my face she's licking.

I laughed when she whispered to Emmett in the video. "It's just cute you asking Emmett to put the money in your waistband."

"You heard that?" I nodded.

"Damn it Emmett, my ass too?" He didn't say anything.

_Man Edward, that was insane! Did you see what she did with her tongue? She could be doing that to your whole body! Just give it up man! You know you want to! And did you see her boobs? Hot. Look at that ass Eddie boy. Sorry Rose._

She had her face against my chest so I couldn't see her. I'm sure she was incredibly embarrassed about his comment with licking my body. "Emmett I can't believe you just said that to the camera," Bella commented.

Emmett turned around to Rose. "Love you so much babe."

"You're making it up to me."

"You got it."

He turned back around to look at the screen again.

She just got up and walked over to the pole.

_Here we go guys. _

Oh wow, the way she is going up and down that pole. I had to swallow hard. She stroked my cheek probably wondering what is going on in my head.

_I bet you wish that pole were you, don't you Edward? I would if I were you. _I laughed.

Oh boy, do I.

Did she just hump that pole? Oh my god I do wish that was me. I'm going to have legitimately deal with my control issues. After seeing this video it will be hard not to want to touch Bella like that. Especially after seeing her in that outfit tonight.

_Holy shit! _

She twisted her body around the pole and laid on the floor.

Emmett turned the camera around to look at his face. _Damn Edward, are you sure she's never done this before? Because she totally looks like she has._

"Oh my god Emmett, I did that? I don't even remember."

"You may not Bella but I sure in hell do." He had a big smile on his face. He needed to get rid of it. Now.

Those guys better keep their grabby hands to themselves. They keep sticking money down her bra and panties. I growled.

"Shh… Edward." I looked at her. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

_Oh my god Edward, your lady is wild! I'm going to go meet her backstage and do a little interview with her before she changes. _

He ran backstage.

"_Bella!" _

"_Oh my god Emmett that was crazy!"_

"_Bella, no lie, you were awesome!" _

"_What, seriously? I felt foolish." _

"_Believe me you were anything but."_

"He's right love, I must admit, it seems you have some talent." She blushed.

"_At least I didn't make an idiot of myself in front of all those guys." _

"_No way. I'm just glad I'm here. Who knows what kind of crazies that will be waiting for you outside? Don't worry, I've got your back." _

"_Well you better. You're the one that got me into this." _

"_Hey, at least now you know you're great at pole dancing and that you may have a better paying job." _

"_Please Emmett, they wouldn't hire me. Do you see my boobs?" _

_I looked down at her chest and pointed the camera to them too. "Oh yeah, I see them." _

I growled.

"_Shut up Emmett. I meant that they're not even close to being a D, why would they hire me?"_

A guy came up to her behind stage.

"_Bella! That was amazing! Did you see those guys out there, they were going nuts for you!" _

She was blushing. She never was one that liked compliments.

"_The blushing is cute. Keep it." _

"_Well, it's not something I can get rid of." She blushed and he laughed. _

I couldn't help but laugh myself. She then smiled to my response.

"_Here's my card. Call me if you're interested." _

She looked in shock and confused_. "Really?" _She didn't believe it.

"_Oh yeah. I'm serious. Just let me know and the job is yours." _

"_Sure. Let me think about it." _

"No, no, no Bella. No way!" She stroked my cheek.

"Please Edward, not tonight, okay? Tomorrow?"

I just nodded. "Fine." I'm not happy about this.

"_I told you they'd like you." _

"_Believe me, I'm more than surprised. I can't believe that I didn't fall in those heels. Are you sure this isn't a joke? Cause if so, it's a really mean one." _

_He shook his head. _

"_Doesn't matter, Edward would never let me do this." _

"_Bella, you can do whatever the hell you want. If you want I could be your bodyguard. It will give me an excuse to come here ever night." Hell yeah. It would be for work purposes Rosie. Love you. _

"Don't encourage her Emmett!"

"What, I'm just letting her know she has promise."

Bella reached and pulled my arm for me to lean back on the couch again.

"_I'm serious. Now, go get dressed so we can get going. Oh and bring that outfit with you." _

"_No Emmett. It's not mine." _

"_Just do it!" _

"Did I really just growl at you?" She laughed to herself. "Too funny. I didn't even notice."

_Man Edward, you've got yourself a feisty one. Wait until you get her in the sack… Woo, she may even be able to tire__ you__ out._

She dug her face into my chest in embarrassment. She's so cute. The things that come out of Emmett's mouth are ridiculous.

"You know what Emmett, lets fast forward through this. This is boring stuff. Right Emmett?" Bella stood up, anxiously staring at Emmett.

"What? No."

"Emmett, remember what we talked about. Just fast forward this is not interesting."

"No."

"Whatever Emmett, it's your head."

She sat back down.

"What is going on Bella?"

"Nothing. Do you want to go upstairs now, forget about this?"

The all I heard was _"Hey Baby, you were lookin' hot tonight." _

"What the hell?"

I heard Bella let out a deep sigh.

"_Why don't you give me another dance? I'll pay you extra. Come on, give daddy some lovin'."_

The guy is getting a little too close to her. I let out a growl.

He fuckin' grabbed her arm. "What the hell Emmett?"

"Dude calm down and watch."

"_Hey, where do you think you're going?" _I had fire in my eyes.

Emmett growled and grabbed the guy by this throat.

"_Back off dude! Now!"_ Then Emmett threw him backward. It wasn't too hard but just enough to scare him off.

Should have thrown the guy across the parking lot. I couldn't help but growl again. So this is what Bella didn't want me to see.

"_Emmett make sure you erase this from the video." _

"_Sure, sure."_ He turned to the camera. _No I'm not._

"Sorry Edward, I knew it'd upset you." She looked ashamed.

"Shh... it's okay love."

"But it's not."

"Like you said, we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay the next one is Emmett. Edward, you can get pissed at him for this one."

_It says, "I have to sneak into a girl's house and steal her panties without her knowing."_

_"Easy. Lets do this!"_

Who's house is he picking that he can say it's easy?

Why are they in Bella's neighborhood. Wait. Oh no! Bella's house?

"Whose house are you breaking into?"

"Emmett, are you freakin' breaking into_ my_ house?"

I knew it. Ugh!

_"Emmett I don't want you to touch my panties."_

_"Don't worry Bella, I'll pick the slutiest pair. I'll make you look good in front of Edward."_

_"What the hell Emmett? I don't have slutty panties."_

_"Oh please, I'm sure you have a matching set you're just dying to put on for Edward. When the hell is that boy going to let him see you naked anyways? Any guy would be dying for a girl to sleep with him and here he is just letting a fine piece of ass be untouched. Damn shame."_

Why does he have to talk about her like that? I can't believe he's going to touch her panties. Even I haven't. I let out a deep sigh. Bella looked at me.

_"Shut up Emmett. He's doing it for good reasons. And don't call me a 'fine piece of ass', what's wrong with you?"_

_"Pff, don't get mad at me. I'm just speaking the truth."_

I just stared at Emmett and then looked down at Bella.

"Okay Emmett, I don't want you to go through my drawers. I'll tell you what drawer to look in. It's in…"

_"Nope, no need Bella. I know which drawer it is."_

_"What? How do you know what drawer it is?" _

"Yeah Emmett, how do you know what drawer her underwear is in?" Bella was blushing so bad because I said 'panties' in front of everyone. I rubbed her leg to apologize.

He didn't reply. He just kept watching the video. "Edward, who cares, just watch!" Ugh.

_"Emmett, did you get them?"_

_"Oh yeah, look."_

Oh wow. They were hot.

"Emmett, stop showing them to the camera! And why did you have to pick these ones? It was for Edward to only see. Now I have to go get a new pair so he's surprised. Thanks a lot!"

She bought them for me to see? I wonder when she thought that was. Was she planning on seducing me? Mm... that would have been a sight. I wonder if she'd distract me so much that I'd give in. Hmm…

_"So you haven't worn them yet? What kind do you have on now?" _

He started to play with her waistband with his one hand trying to look. "What the fuck Emmett?"

"Oh stop drama queen." I sat back and growled. Bella rubbed my chest with her hand until I looked at her.

_"Okay Bella, your turn. Pick."_

_It says, "Stand on a street corner in slutty clothes and pretend to be a prostitute. You have to stand there until you get a customer but then after they make an offer, your opponent will step in as your pimp and pull you away."_

I started to growl and feel anger build in my chest.

_"What! No way Emmett. I'm not going to try and be a prostitute. It's illegal."_

_"Bella, when we started this, we said illegal or legal."_

_"But a prostitute?"_

Bella seemed concerned. "Edward?" I ignored her and stood up. Emmett quickly pushed paused.

"What the hell Emmett? Did you seriously have her stand on a corner, pretending to be a prostitute? Please tell me you're joking. Now!"

"Actually, no. I'm not joking."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious!"

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Oh stop. She's fine isn't she?"

Bella cut in. "Barely."

I quickly looked over at her. I wanted her to continue. "Just watch Edward. You'll see."

I calmed myself and sat down. I just kept repeating to myself that she's okay now and here in my arms.

_He handed her a bag of the outfit she wore earlier. _

"You're ridiculous, you know that Emmett?"

"Yes. I do."

"Emmett, how come you know a good spot where prostitutes are?" He looked at Rose and she looked at him. She wanted an answer. "Um, I know a guy who likes hookers."

"Liar."

He panicked as he looked at Rose. She seemed pissed. "Rose, I swear, I've never cheated on you."

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Of course." He looked relieved knowing that she knew he loved her so much he'd never cheat. "Besides, I know you know that if you ever did that I'd cut off your…" She pointed to his 'thing' "… and throw it to the wolves." He gulped and nodded. He was scared. Good.

"_Emmett I'm scared." _

"_Stop being a baby."_

I can't believe in the dare she has to be prostitute but now he's making fun of this fragile beautiful human for having t stand on a dark street in a broken down town by herself. Asshole.

"I can't believe I haven't seen most of Bella's body like this before, or her intimate apparel, and this is how it happens.

I got big eyed when I saw a car pull up to her on the corner. I started getting agitated.

_"Hi cutie, how you doin' tonight?"_

_"I'm good, thanks baby." _

_"So what's your price?" _

_"Um, sex is 50, blow job is 30, and hand job is 20." _

_"Okay, I'll take the blow job."_

_"Um, okay."_

I saw cop cars pull up. I sat up, causing Bella to shift some on the sofa.

"What the fuck's this?"

"Edward, calm down."

"No, I won't 'calm down'."

I stood as I watched the video, enraged at her being terrified as she's being arrested. Oh, and where's my brother who promised her that she'll be completely safe? Oh that's right, he's hiding in his freakin' car with that god damn video camera.

"Edward, come sit down. Please." I tore my eyes from the screen and looked at Bella. She didn't want me to cause a scene. I sat down.

Now Emmett is breaking into a car? Oh my god he just rammed into the cop car! At least he did something. I don't know I would feel about him if he didn't get her out of there and she was charged with prostitution. That would have ruined her life and relationship with her father. I'm not saying that this isn't Bella's fault too, it's just, it's very difficult to stay mad at such a precious and beautiful creature. Emmett, on the other hand, is a lot easier to be mad at. Plus I'd be rather enjoyable beating the hell out of him. I had to hold back a smile just thinking about it.

I got agitated seeing her cry like that on the screen. _"Bella, are you okay?"_

_"No I'm not okay! I just got put in a freakin' police car! You are so lucky they didn't process any information yet. I could have been charged with prostitution!"_

_"I'm sorry Bella. Just calm down."_

_"You fuckin' calm down! You may think this is all a joke but I almost got arrested and you think it's no big deal." _

_She started to really cry._

_"That's because it's not. We got out of there and they won't know it's us."_

_"Just drop it. I don't want to play this game anymore."_

_"What, why?" _

He looked mad or surprised she wanted to stop. What the hell? Of course she wants to stop! Is there no limit with this guy?

_"Emmett can you please just take me back to your house so I can go to sleep. It's like 2am and I'm really tired."_

_"Fine. Fine. Party pooper."_

_She had her eyes closed and her head rested against the window. "Please Emmett, just stop." _

The video cut off.

Bella had her eyes closed, frustrated with it all.

Everyone didn't seem to know what to say. I barely knew either. Sure, I had curses flying through my head but an actual appropriate sentence was trying to form in my mind.

"So, did everyone like?"

Rose shook her head and left the room, disgusted.

"Oh, come on Rosie. I said I'd make it up to you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Esme and Carlisle had left before. I don't think they felt comfortable watching. I don't blame them. If it was someone other than Bella I would have left too.

"Emmett, I can't believe you put Bella through that. I am very disappointed in you!"

"Oh please Alice. Like you're that surprised."

She growled and took Jasper's hand as they walked out of the room.

Emmett looked over and Bella and I.

"So, Bella, did you like it?"

"Oh yeah, I just loved it. Fantastic."

"See, I knew you would." He knew she was being sarcastic.

"And you Eddie old boy?"

"I have to say I'm just as fond of it."

"Does that mean you'd approve of making some copies and selling them? Cause it was a thought that came to mind."

"No. Don't you dare."

"I swear, you are all old farts."

"Just shut up Emmett." I sighed. "Don't you have a wife you need to make up with?"

He let out an aggravated sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." He looked at Bella. "I still had an awesome time."

"I'm so glad I could offer you entertainment."

"Good. It will be even better next time."

"There will never be a 'next time!'" I noticed Bella and I both yelled it in unison.

Emmett didn't expect that. He just gave us both looks.

"Like I said… old farts. Pff… I have a woman I need to satisfy. Yum." Ugh, gross.

I stood there trying to calm my breathing. I was so worked up.

I turned around and Bella wasn't on the couch. Where is she? I didn't even hear her move. I was probably too distracted with my thoughts.

I looked at the stairs and she was slowly creeping up the stairs.

"No, I don't think so missy. We have a lot to discuss."

She quickly looked over at me and bit her lip. She squeaked and ran up the stairs. She was laughing. I smiled. I'll be mad at her in the morning. I just can't right now. There's no way.

**Hope you all liked EPOV. Please let me know your thoughts. It really does make my day when I see people read it or get to read their feedback. **

**Again, I want to apologize for being so late on this. **

**I wanted to apologize to GallagherBlackthorneZammie. I told her I'd have it up yesterday and I forgot to post it. Sorry! **


End file.
